Child of guilt
by FinnickandPeetaforlife3
Summary: Merlin with a twist. What if Morgana had a younger sister? Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here we go. This is my first Merlin fic so bear with me. The first chapter is extremely short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I have decided to give Morgana a younger sister, see how she impacts Morgana and her decisions. I'm re-watching the show now for the third time so I've decided to do every episode, the first episode I have split into separate chapters. I haven't decided if i will continue this way or make every episode its own chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Please leave reviews and if you have a suggestion or idea with how this story should play out then please by all means let me know. **

**Sadly I Do not own Merlin or any of the characters from the show though I would like to have some of the actors ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Episode 1. The Dragons call. Part 1.

Two pairs of eyes watched the crowded courtyard below from a window with saddened expressions. The icey blues glanced up at her sister, concerned. She was met with the same look from those mint green eyes. Isabelle gazed at Morgana and saw something behind the concern, something fierce. A look of angry disapproval said that she did not agree with what was happening below. It both scared her younger sister and made her proud, they were interrupted by the sounds of the execution drums as a middle aged man was lead into the courtyard and onto the platform. He was forced to his knees while a man on a balcony looked down to address his subjects.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to the use of enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." as Uther lifted his hand to signal the executioner, Morgana closed her eyes and hid her face in her younger sisters shoulder. Isabelle also could not bring herself to watch the ax come down and turned to look down at the crowd that had gathered. Her eyes scanned over the many faces and the expressions they held but came to rest on a boy who had a look of utter shock and disbelief. As the ax came down the crowd gasped and the boy closed his eyes and turned away, as they opened again Isabelle could see that they were glistening with unshed tears of not only sadness for the lost life of also fear. She couldn't bring herself to look away from this boy, with scruffy jet black hair and larger than normal ears, and didn't know why.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by Uther's voice echoing through the courtyard.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from this realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the Celebrations begin."

The crowd began to go about their day when a wail was heard over them. Everyone stopped and turned to see an old woman crying. Morgana lifted her head from her sister's shoulder and looked down at the woman.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic, it is you!" the woman yelled pointing an accusing finger up at Uther. "With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before the celebrations are over, you will shared my tears. An eye for and eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." Her voice started to break as she said her last words.

The grounds were silent for a moment until the king's voice broke it. "Seize her!" he ordered the guards, but before any could get to her she chanted a spell and disappeared in a whirlwind of smoke. Isabelle was too far to hear what the woman had said but she knew that spell. Her mother taught her a few things about magic to make sure she was prepared for what was out there.

The people once again began returning to their work as Isabelle noticed the boy with abnormal ears heading towards the west side of the castle.

"I think I'm going to take a walk. I'll see you later. Isabelle quietly told her sister, who was still staring down at where Thomas' mother had disappeared. Morgana didn't say anything to reply only gave a small nod. Isabelle returned it with a sad look to the back of Morgana's head and turned to leave her sister in search for the boy, she felt a tinge of guilt about leaving her alone but there was something telling her to find him. As she rounded the first corner she began to quicken her pace only slowing down to pass a guard or servant. She made to the west corridor in a matter of minutes taking some of the lesser used hallways, ones that one would only know of from years of exploring the castle at night when she couldn't sleep. She turned the corner to catch the back of his pack heading up the stairs towards the physician's chambers. She quickly put her blonde hair and blue dress back in order and gracefully strutted up to the guards giving them a slight nod as in respect as they did to her. Quickening her pace again she saw him enter the physician's, Gaius, chambers. She crept up to the door with practiced stealth and peered in.

"Hello, Gaius?" he inquired at the old man up on the steps of his bookshelf, who seemed to be focused on locating a certain book. The black haired boy cleared his throat in order to get the old man's attention, instead it seemed to have startled him causing him to trip backwards and go through the stair railing. Isabelle brought both hands up to her mouth to try to prevent a gasp from escaping, she was just about to run in when time seemed to slow down, Gaius appeared to be falling in slow motion but the boy was moving at a normal pace with his head whipping around the room looking for something as his gaze settled on a bed across the room. The bed began to slide across the floor without any physical assistance and came to a stop right under Gaius, his time returning to normal as he made contact with the bed.

Isabelle immediately took a step back a flung her back to the wall just outside the door. Her hands drifted down to her sides with relief that Gaius was ok, but her relief turned into shock as she realized what just happened. The black haired boy had magic. More than that he was able to slow down time and move a bed without in canting a spell in fact not a single word left is mouth. With that thought she turned and ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

**I know its super short and I'm really sorry about that, however I would like to let you know that I have the entire first episode done. May split it up in 3 parts this chapter being part 1. Also updates will depend on my work schedule and when i have time to watch and write. I will write it episode at a time so there won't be long inbetween each part but the time between episodes may vary. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thanks so much for reading and if you have any questions, concerns, or comments I would like to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part two! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy. Leave a review and let me know what you think if you Wish. I think this chapter is longer than the first and offers so little snippets of back story!**

**I Don't own Merlin though I would like to, I'd make a few changes. **

Episode 1. The Dragons Call: Part 2

Isabelle ran as fast as she could, without attracting attention to herself, to her room. She closed the door behind her and leaned back against it, her mind racing. The was a sorcerer living in the castle where magic was banned. With the feast that was to open the celebrations of 20 years without magic tonight she had to decide what she was going to do about it. _What would Morgana do? She has a kind heart and wouldn't convict someone without committing an actual crime._ Isabelle concluded. So as her younger sister she knew that she would try to be as much like her hero as possible, though she knew Morgana wouldn't turn the boy in she also knew that she wouldn't give him the chance to threaten Camelot.

_I can't turn him in, not without a good reason_. She thought with a sigh. _That would mean condemning myself._

As she strode to her bed she flicked her wrist, and with a single thought and a flash of gold across her icy blues ignited the candle next to it. She smile warmly at the candle, performing magic always gave her a sense of belonging, it was a part of her and she welcomed it.

A soft knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She opened the door to find her maid servant with a small smile.

"You must get ready for the feast, My Lady." Anna informed her as she entered the room and started tidying up. Isabelle gave her a fond smile as she walked to the chair that sat in front of the mirror.

_"Morgana you are 16 now and as a gift I have arranged for you to have your own chambers." Uther said to her with a smile thinking that the young girl would want one now that she was older, little did he know, she didn't._

_"That's very kind of you, My Lord, but I have no complaints about sharing a room with my sister, also the chambers were the same ones I had when we first arrived here, they have too many memories for me to move out of them." She had declined his offer with the grace of a lady._

_"Morgana I don't think you understand, as you are now 16, it is customary that you have your own room. Sharing with your sister is unseemly for a lady of your status, as my ward I insist that either you take the new chambers or I will give them to your sister." he explained on the verge of losing his temper._

_"You can't make me change rooms, I'm not leaving this chamber and you can not make me, you are not my father!" she yelled at him._

_Isabelle saw a look cross Uther's face that she hadn't seen, hurt, but it only lasted a moment and was quickly replaced by anger. "Morgana you are my ward and you will do as I say, I am the king of Camelot."_

_"I'm not moving out of this room."_

_"Fine... Then your sister is." He grabbed Isabelle's arm and dragged her out of the room, her followed reluctantly but Morgana was even more furious._

_"Unhand her!" She screamed as she lunged for her sister, but was frozen in her tracks by a look from Isabelle._

_"Morgana it's fine, I'll be ok, I can take care of myself." She offered her sister a small smile which was not returned, and as Uther and Isabelle turned the corner Morgana couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down her soft cheeks. _

_"But I need you here." she whispered inaudibly._

"You're ready, My Lady." Anna chirped, obviously proud of her work. Isabelle looked in her mirror as she stood and smiled at her reflection. Her blonde hair was in soft curl that seemed to create a waterfall effect from the braid that wrapped around the back. Her deep red dress was fitting that gave a look of a woman older than herself, it hugged her hips and her waist giving the appearance of womanly curves where there usually weren't. The skirt of the dress was of soft chiffon and flowed from her hips to her feet, she knew it would dance in the air as she walked. She smiled fondly at Anna in the mirror, who was still admiring her.

"You've really outdone yourself this time Anna. I'm not sure anyone will even notice Morgana tonight." She joked will a girly giggle.

"You are Beautiful no matter what I do, My Lady." she complimented.

Isabelle knew she wasn't ugly, but she knew that Morgana was prettier, at least to her she was. She hoped that someday she could look as good as her and attract so much attention just by entering a room.

The two girls were as close as sisters could get, though you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at them. They seemed to be complete opposites in the appearance, Isabelle with her blonde hair and ice blue eyes, whereas Morgana had silky jet black hair and mint green eyes. Morgana looked more like her mother while Isabelle looked more like their father. However any citizen of Camelot could tell you that they were identical on the inside, sharing in their compassion and need to help others.

Isabelle walked down the hall to her sisters room. She knocked before opening the door to find it empty. She looked around the room confused, they usually walked to these types of feasts together but perhaps Morgana was ready early and went without her. Isabelle gave a shrug to no one and left the room. As she entered the hall she did a quick scan to find that Morgana didn't seem to be there. She located the prince joking around with some of the knights and thought he might have an idea as to where she was.

"Arthur have you seen Morgana?" she inquired not even caring that she was interrupting the men's conversation.

His knights gave him a look as they turned and walked away continuing whatever it was they were talking about without him. "Sorry I haven't seen her all day," he answered as he turned to her, "when's the last time you saw her?"

"This morning during the..." she couldn't seem to bring herself to finish that sentence as she stared at the floor.

"Right ok. Well maybe she is just running late. You know Morgana she always likes to make an entrance."

She knew he was right about that but usually she was with her. "yeah" was all she could say as the floor held her gaze.

"You look nice this evening." He commented causing her to snap her head up. He really was like a big brother to her. "Be careful in a dress like that though, people might think you are older than you actually are and start treating you like an adult, pipsqueak." he joked. Her smile quickly fading into a pout.

"I'm old enough that people should be treating me like an adult. I'm not a child anymore Arthur." She stated in her most authoritative voice while poking him in the chest. "Don't call me pipsqueak."

"Ok, Ok. Sorry Izzy." he surrendered with his hands up and smiled at her which she returned.

"I guess since I am old enough I should go socialize." she turned and walked away looking around for someone who seemed friendly enough to talk to. Arthur watched her with a fond smile still stuck on his face. He was 12 when the two sisters were brought into his life.

_Two girls stood beside his father, "Arthur I would like you to meet Morgana and Isabelle. They will be moving into the caste and living with us. Treat them with respect as they are now part of our family." with that quick introduction Uther left the three children to get acquainted._

_The black haired girl didn't look much younger than himself, he offered her a smile and his hand._

_"I'm Arthur, it's a pleasure to meet you." The older of the two just stood there glaring at him holding onto her younger sister's hand. The younger one with blonde hair glanced up at her sister ad then back at the boy standing in front of them. She gave him a small smile before reaching out and taking his hand._

_"I'm Isabelle, but My sister calls me Izzy." She introduced herself without letting go of her sister._

_"Hello Izzy it's -"_

_"Don't call her that." Morgana cut in with a growl. "She is not your sister, you Don't know her, you DON"T GET TO CALL HER THAT!" she screamed at him._

_Arthur immediately withdrew his hand from Isabelle and recoiled back taking a couple steps. No one had ever screamed at him like that, his father had yelled at him when he did something he wasn't supposed to but never like that. _

_Isabelle just looked up at her sister with Morgana continued to glare daggers at him. "Morgana," she whispered so full of sadness for her sister. She gripped her hand tighter causing Morgana to look down at her._

_"Your my sister Izzy, this isn't our home, or our family. Our family is you and me, and mom and dad." she replied her voice breaking with her last words, overcome with sadness, eyes glistening with tears that threatened to overflow. _

_"Mom and dad are gone, but we both know they would want us to be happy."_

_With that sentence Arthur realized why they were here, why they were suddenly moving into the castle. They didn't have anywhere else to go. Their parents were dead, just like his mother. He was suddenly overcome with anguish, he knew what it was like to not have one parent but to lose both would crush him, yet these two young girls stood in front of him trying to be so strong. He abruptly felt the need to protect these girls and take care of them as his sisters, and he would._

Arthur watched as a young man not much older than himself approached Isabelle. He was an attractive young man with light brown hair and hazel eyes. The two young people began chatting seeming pleasant to Arthur until he saw the mans posture change slightly and a smile cross his face when she wasn't looking, he watched her like an animal watches his prey, taking her in, looking up and down her small body. Arthur has seen that face before on men that preyed on unsuspecting women. However he picked the wrong girl. Arthur quickly marched towards the couple and interrupted the conversation, he gave the man one glare that sent him scurrying away.

"What was that for? We were just talking." she demanded.

"He looked like he was going to eat you. He's a creep."

"Do you even know him?"

"No."

"Then how would you know if he was a creep? He was very nice."

"I've seen them, I know what the look like."

"I don't need you to protect me all the time Arthur." she complained with a roll of her eyes as she stomp away to her seat.

_I'll never understand girls. _He thought with a sigh.

Just then the celebration horns began to announce the entrance of the king. Still no Morgana. Isabelle was worried about her sister, she might need her and here she was at the feast celebrating the execution of a man and magic.

She saw Gwen by the serving table next to Anna, when they made eye contact Gwen answered her questioning eyes with a shake of her head. Morgana wasn't coming. Uther Also seemed to notice his missing ward as he turned to Arthur who also just shook his head at his father unaware of her whereabouts, he then turned to Isabelle who just gave a shrug in reply. With a nod he turned to his guests and addressed them welcoming them to the feast and signaling for it to begin. He then swiftly left the room in search for Morgana, with the feast only pausing for a moment. He later returned with a scowl permanently plastered to his face. Isabelle and Arthur shared a look. He found Morgana and he didn't like what she said.

**There you have it! **

**Don't worry there will be more Merlin in the next Chapter. I just wanted to establish some of the family dynamics and where Izzy fits. **

**Anyways the next chapter should be up within the next few days and then hopefully episode two will be started next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there lovely people! So sorry for the long wait! But here it is. I've decided to split this episode into 4 maybe even 5 parts. I was wondering what you guys would rather. More parts with shorter chapters, Smaller parts with longer chapters or one part per episode with super long chapters. **

**Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will try to update faster next time! Thank you for the follows and reviews! please continue to tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to let me know!**

**Don't own Merlin.**

Episode 1. The Dragons call. Part 3

The sun danced around the training field, light reflecting off swords and armor alike. Isabelle sat on the sidelines watching as Arthur and the knights practiced their dagger throwing. She used to sit out and watch Arthur practice his sword skills when they were younger with Morgana, Her older sister even joining at times and defeating the unbeatable once. She never let him forget it. However that one victory wasn't enough to keep Arthur from becoming arrogant. His ego was bigger than all of Camelot.

"Where's the target?" Arthur inquired almost sounding genuine in his question, but Isabelle knew better.

"There, Sir?" the poor serving boy pointed towards it.

"It's into the sun?"

"But, it's not that bright." he mumbled as he walked over to get it, but Arthur heard.

"A bit like you then?" he laughed with all of his knights joining in at the poke to the young mans intelligence. Isabell couldn't help the smile as it was fairly clever but rolled her eyes at the arrogant prince.

"I'll put the target at the other end, shall I, Sir?" Arthur just gave a small nod in reply with a mischievous glint in his eye, while his knights egged him on to teach the boy a lesson.

"This'll teach him." A dagger flew out of Arthur's hand and hit the target that the boy was still moving. Isabelle brought her hand to her mouth to smother the gasp that wanted to escape.

"Arthur, knock it off." She scorned with a scowl on her face but Arthur and the knights just ignored her and continued throwing knives. The poor boy was running back and forth from the oncoming daggers and ended up tripping and dropping the target which rolled and stopped at the feet of the sorcerer. Isabelle's eye widen at the sight of him standing there with one foot on top of the motionless wood with a smile on his face_. Is this when he destroys Camelot? _She thought to herself with a worried expression glued to her face.

"Hey come on, that's enough." _What was he thinking_?

"What?" Arthur asked, shocked that a peasant would talk to him like that.

"You've had your fun, my friend." Isabelle had to admit this boy was brave, or stupid.

"Do I know you?" Arthur came to stand in front of the mystery boy.

"Erm, I'm Merlin." he answered offering his hand in greeting.

"So I don't know you."

"No."

"And yet you call me friend."

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so."

Isabelle just stared at the boy she now knew to be Merlin. He couldn't be any older than 18, yet was a good couple inches taller than Arthur. His scruffy jet black hair came down to the top of his abnormally large ears and contrasted against his baby blue eyes. His blue shirt and tan jacket hung loosely around his slim frame and had a red neck scarf wrapped around his neck, anyone could tell he was not nobility and yet he spoke freely to the prince. Her eyes then travelled back to his face, the sun clearly showing his strong cheek bones and an awfully charming smile. It was contagious, before she knew what was happening she felt the corner of her mouth twitch to form a half smile. Then she saw it, his eyes flashed mischievously and his smile took or a more crude feel. She tried to step forward to stop what she knew was going to happen.

"Yeah, I'd never have a friend that could be such an ass." Isabelle froze, jaw dropped and eyes wide as she was sure everyone listening also did. Merlin simply smirked and turned to walk away.

Arthur let out a scoff and came back with his own witty comeback without even flinching. "Or I one that could be so stupid." Merlin's movement came to a halt but before he could reply Arthur continued. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No."

"Would you like me to show you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." Isabelle's eyes widen ever further. _He wouldn't be stupid enough to use magic in front of all these people, would he? Even if he was trying to bring Camelot down, he wouldn't want to get caught, right?_

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Arthur laughed, unfazed by the threat.

"You have no idea."

_If only Arthur knew how true those words were. _

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come ooooon!" Arthur egged on unknowing of the power the large eared boy possessed. However Merlin didn't use magic, he pulled his arm back and attempted to punch the prince. Isabelle let out a small gasp of surprise as his hand came towards Arthur, who simply grabbed the boys wrist and twisted behind his back.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

"What, who do you think you are, the king?" Merlin didn't seem to know who Arthur was.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." Merlin's face dropped, he did something stupid but he didn't regret standing up for others. Arthur just kicked the back on his leg to send him to his knees. "Take him to the cells, a night in there might teach to learn some respect." he ordered two guards that were standing nearby. They gave him a nod and took Merlin by the arms.

"Was that really necessary?" Izzy asked as she came to stand beside the man that was like a brother to her.

"He needed to learn some respect." he replied, chin held high to show his authority, _and his big head_, Izzy told herself as she rolled her eyes.

"He didn't even know who you were, he was just standing up to bully. You were being an ass."

He rolled his eyes at her. "If I let him show me disrespect and not punish it then others will stop showing respect, the kingdom would be in chaos. People need to know the disrespect to those above them will not be tolerated. You wouldn't understand." he explained to her in a condescending tone and a smug smile. She just crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Don't think you are better than everyone. You nor I really earned our nobility, we were born into it, and I've seen commoners that are ten times more noble than some that are supposed to be." she scorned him. "Just remember, without the people there is no kingdom for you to be a prince of." she walked away from him with her head held high, all he could to was stare at her, but he quickly regained himself and called after her retreating form.

"Be careful Izzy, you are starting to sound more like Morgana!" she quickly turned around and did the first thing that came to her mind. She stuck out her tongue at him like she used to when he teased her as a child. When all he did was laugh at her she glared at him and turned and stomped into the castle.

_Why did you do that? Real mature._

She mentally slapped herself for being so childish. She was a lady of the court and should act like it.

Isabelle tried to stifle a yawn that threatened to escape her tired mouth. She wasn't sure why she had to be here. Morgana gave her a sideways glance as she noticed her tired sister. The sisters along with the king and a handle of nobles and servants were gathered in the throne rom to welcome the Lady Helen, who was to provide a concert at the feast in a couple days. She had arrived later than expected but the king made sure there were people to welcome her. Isabelle yawned again as Morgana elbowed her side to get her to pay attention, she just offered her sister a lazy smile and attempted to do what her sister wanted. _This is going to be a long night._

The late morning sun danced in her blonde curls as she proceeded into the town towards the market. Her eyes skimming around at all the colors of the stalls and the people going about their lives with smiles on their faces. She smiled as she came to her favorite stall.

"Good morning, Greta." she greeted the older woman.

"Well it is almost midday, m'Lady." Greta teased the girl.

"Late night." she laughed. They continued small talk as Isabelle looked around at the jewelry that the woman had to offer. She was looking for something to wear to feast, something to help her stand out. She caught sight of a necklace. The thin silver chain was adorned with tear shaped, deep green gems that were bordered with silver. It was the perfect piece.

"How much for this?"

Greta gave her the price and Isabelle happily paid it with a little extra snuck in and walked away before Greta could object. Isabelle then continued to walk around the market spreading out her money, buying silk for her sister and bread for a midday meal. She would stop to talk to the towns people and ended up just wandering around for a couple hours. The sun was past it's peak in the sky when she finally headed back towards the castle. Up ahead she could see a small crowd gathered around some of the food shops and heard some loud noises and yelling. Intrigued by what was going on she decided to investigate. As she made her way through the crowd the sight brought her up short. There in front of her was Arthur Chasing Merlin around with a mace swinging threateningly in his hand. Somehow Merlin was able to dodge Arthur swings until he tripped and fell into a pile of sacks. She was ready to step in and stop them before someone got hurt until she felt it. Merlin's magic. She just stared at the boy, unless you had trained to pick up the slightest bit of magic, you wouldn't notice the electricity in the air when someone uses it. The strength of the electricity depends on the strength of the sorcerer using it. His was strong although extremely well hidden from others, but it was also instinctual. No spell or incantation left his mouth and yet two large hooks behind Arthur moved in order to tangle his mace. As he untangled it Merlin got up and was on the run again, using small bits of magic to give himself the advantage. He eventually trips Arthur with a rope that tightened by itself and picked up the mace.

"Do you want to give up?"

"To you?" Arthur scoffed back.

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" he asked louder this time almost pleading with the man to just give up so he wouldn't have to hurt him.

Part of Izzy wanted the boy to show Arthur that he wasn't all that, that even he could be beat, but then Merlin looked towards Izzy, or past her, and his face dropped. She turned to see Gaius standing there with a look of utter disappointment on his face. Her attention was pulled back to the boys when she her someone get hit. Arthur had gotten up in Merlin's hesitation and hit him in the back with a broom, then his legs and then his head. Arthur stopped the guards that were about to take Merlin to the cells.

"Wait, let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." he walked right up to Merlin. "There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put y finger on it."

Isabelle almost snorted knowing full well what made Merlin special. She walked up to him as Merlin walked away with Gaius. "Hitting him in the back, that's a little low, even for you." she teased "you just know that he had you beat. But I'll admit, I'm impressed that you let him go."

"Well I figured getting beat by a man with a broom is humiliating enough."

"She let out a snort at that. "Well, if you are done being a prat, you can't escort me back to the castle. There are fights in these streets." she gave him her best damsel in distress voice, as the let out a groan.

"Fine then, come one." he began walking.

Isabelle cleared her throat still standing where he had left her. He turned back to see her tapping her foot with an eyebrow raised holding out one of her baskets. "A lady shouldn't have to carry all of this."

He let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes and stomped back to her, grabbing one of the baskets and looping his arm in her offered one. They walked back to the castle, one slightly annoyed as a brother gets with a sister, the other wearing a smug look knowing she had won this time.

**How was it? The next chapters will have a little more excitement and will be where things start to change.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
